The Truth Between Friends
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Ruth M. King. Sam et Jack cachaient un secret à leurs amis.


"The Truth Between Friends"

by Ruth M King

**Auteur**** : Ruth M. King **

Traducteur : Aybarra

Rating : PG 13 (quelques gros mots et quelques situations un peu difficiles)

Pairing : Sam/Jack

Résumé : Sam et Jack cachaient un secret à leurs amis. 

Spoilers : mineurs, juste après le film. En particulier 'Enfants des dieux', 'Double', 'Les désignés', 'Portés disparus'.

DISCLAIMERS: Stargate SG1 is the property of MGM, Showtime, Double Secret and Gekko etc. I'm just playing for a while!

NOTES : Cette histoire est partiellement racontée du point de vue de Daniel et partiellement en flashback. D'où l'ambiguïté de l'avertissement des spoilers _(?)_.

Note du traducteur : Voici la traduction d'une fic de Ruth M. King, un auteur que j'aime beaucoup. C'est une fic superbe. J'aime beaucoup cette alternance entre les points de vue de Daniel et les flashbacks (en italique).

Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à contacter l'auteur. Je publie donc cette traduction sans l'autorisation de Ruth. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera...

Un grand merci à Sam-star et à Bibiche.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

Il y a plusieurs choses que je ne comprends pas sur Jack. Premièrement, pourquoi a-t-il cette grande maison quand il est tout seul à y vivre ? J'eus la réponse à cette question aujourd'hui.

Nous avions une petite fête chez Jack. C'était l'anniversaire de Sam et nous n'allions pas la laisser s'en sortir et essayer d'ignorer l'événement. Jack avait proposé sa maison, loué le traiteur, acheté la bière... Pas de vraie surprise là. Je veux dire, il a toujours eu un faible pour elle. Plus qu'un faible... une sacrée place dans son cœur serait une meilleure description. Excusez-moi si je semble un peu amer. J'ai un motif pour.

Donc il commençait à se faire tard, j'avais eu plus que mon quota de bière et j'étais en quête d'une salle de bain inoccupée. Janet était dans celle du rez-de-chaussée, le Général Hammond dans celle à l'étage et Teal'c dans celle de la chambre d'ami. Aparté... ravi de savoir qu'il doit y aller comme le reste d'entre nous... ça le rend plus humain. Retour à l'histoire. Je termine par déambuler dans la chambre de Jack pour utiliser la salle de bain attenante. Je me lavai les mains quand je remarquai qu'il y avait quelque chose de franchement non masculin dans cette salle de bain. Soit cela, soit Jack s'est mis à se maquiller... Maintenant combien sommes-nous à penser cela probable ?

Je retourne en titubant dans la chambre. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, je dois jeter un coup d'œil autour de moi. S'il y a une nouvelle femme dans la vie de Jack, je crois que c'est tout à fait normal que ses amis fassent tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour découvrir qui diable il voit et pourquoi il ne nous a pas parlé d'elle.

Les faits... UN, il y a du maquillage dans la salle de bain.

DEUX, il y a des vêtements de femme dans sa penderie.

Donc elle n'est pas simplement une relation occasionnelle. Ceci est étrange. Je veux dire, je sais que Jack garde sa vie privée secrète, mais ceci est... étrange ?

TROIS. Il y a des bijoux sur la coiffeuse. Des boucles d'oreille, deux bagues. Elles ressemblent à une bague de fiançailles et à une alliance. De plus en plus curieux est je crois l'expression... Je veux dire, a-t-il une liaison ? Ca ne semble pas être son style... mais qui sait ? Sara ? Pourquoi alors n'est-elle pas ici ?

Je m'assois sur le lit, essayant d'assimiler l'information. Sam va être dévastée. Je sais qu'elle a des sentiments pour le Colonel. Elle n'en a jamais parlé, mais nous avons tous reconnu les signes. Que vais-je lui dire ? C'est évident que Jack s'en fiche. Pauvre Sam.

Quelqu'un m'appelle et je dois redescendre. Jack et Sam se tiennent près des portes-fenêtres. Il a fait une plaisanterie et elle rit. Pour quelque raison, elle le trouve vraiment drôle. Elle tend un bras et touche son épaule et il lui fait un sourire sincère... le salaud.

« Hé, Danny, Sam va faire du café, vous en voulez ? » m'interpelle Jack.

Le café est la dernière chose à mon esprit, mais je lui fais signe oui de la tête quand même. Ce serait suspect si je ne buvais pas ma boisson préférée. La plupart des gens semblent être partis. Il doit être plus tard que je ne le pensais, le salon est presque vide. Je suis Sam dans la cuisine et reste là à l'observer en train de faire du café.

« Quelque chose à l'esprit, Daniel ? » demande-t-elle alors qu'elle prend le lait.

Je marmonne quelque chose. Elle lève ses sourcils, mais ne me questionne pas davantage. Sucrant de trois cuillères de sucre le café noir de Jack, elle l'emporte dans l'autre pièce. Toujours en quête de preuves, je jette un coup d'oeil discret dans le frigo.

QUATRE... il y a du fromage blanc, de la salade, du chocolat... Nourriture de fille. Je sais que je deviens surréaliste, mais toute cette situation l'est. Yogourt... Jack n'aime même pas les yogourts.

« Daniel ? » Sam se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« Où est la... boîte de cookies ? » Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est stupide.

Sam secoue la tête, mais elle prend une boîte de cookies d'une étagère et me la tend. Maintenant je dois en manger un. Au beurre de cacahuètes... beurk. Sam semble les aimer en tout cas, elle en prend deux et disparaît à nouveau.

CINQ... Comment se fait-il que Sam connaisse si bien la cuisine de Jack?

Sam. Jack. Mon cerveau imbibé d'alcool commence à s'éclaircir. Sam et Jack. Ca n'a pas vraiment de sens. Pour commencer, ce serait contre le règlement. Je retourne dans le salon. Ils sont assis ensemble sur le canapé. Presque assez près pour se toucher... presque, mais pas assez. Pourquoi font-ils toujours cela ?

C'est cette partie tranquille de la soirée. Seuls mes meilleurs amis sont encore là. Janet s'est pelotonnée sur un fauteuil et Teal'c semble garder la porte. Je prends l'autre fauteuil et observe le couple en face de moi. Alors, la question est, que diable se passe-t-il entre ces deux-là ? Je veux dire, sont-ils... vous savez... un couple ? La moitié de la base semble le croire, mais je n'ai jamais vu de preuve. D'ailleurs, je ne les verrais peut-être pas. Comme Jack le dit toujours, je suis souvent complètement absorbé dans mes cailloux... Merde. Artéfacts. Je veux dire artéfacts. D'accord, c'est ça, je suis visiblement ivre et victime d'hallucinations. Oubliez que j'ai pensé tout cela. Sam et Jack, ça ne va tout simplement pas arriver.

Je remarque alors la main de Jack. Elle repose près de celle de Sam, et chaque fois qu'ils se regardent (ce qui est presque tout le temps) il frôle sa main avec la sienne. Je doute même qu'il réalise de faire cela. Je me sens rougir. Comment peuvent-ils être tellement intimes avec un geste si simple ? J'ai l'impression de les regarder faire l'amour. Cela devient embarrassant. Vais-je passer le reste de ma vie à essayer d'interpréter chaque geste ? Bien sûr, je pourrais simplement leur demander. Oui, bien sûr !

« Quelque chose à l'esprit, Daniel ? » me demande Jack.

Il a remarqué que j'ai été plus tranquille que d'habitude. L'attention de tout le monde est maintenant concentrée sur moi. Je peux me sentir devenir rouge.

« Vous me connaissez, Jack, quatre bières sont suffisantes pour m'assommer, » j'essaie de paraître enjoué.

« Daniel, ouvrir la bouteille est suffisant... vous savez où est la chambre d'ami, » offrit Jack.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous verrai au matin. »

Bien sûr, je pouvais présumer que Sam rentrerait chez elle avec Janet... sauf que Janet ne va conduire nulle part ce soir.

Incapable de faire autre chose, je me jette sur le lit de la chambre d'ami et fais une tentative pour dormir. Ça ne fonctionne pas. Je suis toujours éveillé une heure plus tard, quand j'entends des pas sur les marches et des voix basses dans le couloir.

« Bon anniversaire, » murmure Jack.

« Plus mon anniversaire, » répond Sam.

« Alors, tu n'auras pas ton présent. »

« Ca dépend de ce que c'est. »

Puis elle glousse. Oh super. Leur chambre est à côté de la mienne. Si je voulais une preuve, je crois que je vais l'avoir tout de suite. Je fourre la tête sous l'oreiller. Quand cela a-t-il commencé ? Je veux dire, j'aurais sûrement remarqué quelque chose. J'ai dit ça auparavant, n'est-ce pas ?

oOo

_« Entendons-nous bien... Vous avez fait fonctionner la Porte des étoiles, vous avez envoyé quelqu'un à travers... tout cela sans vous donner la peine de me le dire ? » hurla Samantha Carter._

_Dire qu'elle était déçue aurait été très en dessous de la vérité._

_« Sam, tu étais en congés... » commença Catherine seulement pour être interrompue par le Général West._

_« Capitaine Carter, nous avions nos raisons pour assigner le Colonel O'Neill sur cette mission... »_

_« Lui ? »_

_Carter désigna du doigt à travers la fenêtre de la salle de contrôle là où un homme embrassait la base de la rampe et chantait 'il n'y aucun endroit comme chez soi, il n'y a aucun endroit comme chez soi...'._

_« C'étaient mes ordres, Capitaine. Avez-vous une raison de les remettre en question... une raison autre que personnelle, bien sûr ? » continua West._

_« Non, monsieur, » répondit-elle, se mettant au garde à vous._

_« Alors, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un débriefing à mener. »_

_Sam ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la frustration. Elle avait passé les deux dernières années de sa vie sur ce projet et au moment où elle avait le dos tourné, un quelconque crétin d'archéologue résolvait le problème en trois secondes. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vu quelque chose d'aussi simple ? Peut-être que si elle avait été ici... Mais non, il fallait qu'elle choisisse cette semaine-là pour rompre ses fiançailles avec son fiancé psychopathe. Pour rendre les choses pires, les huiles avaient, fort à propos, décidé d'ignorer ses capacités de combat quand ils avaient sélectionné l'équipe d'exploration. Ils auraient dû la rappeler._

_« Alors, comment se sont passées les choses avec Jonas ? » demanda Catherine._

_« Pas bien, » soupira Sam. « Il est devenu fou. »_

_« Il ne t'a pas blessée, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Non... mais... je ne sais pas. Je crois que je suis heureuse de ne plus avoir à le revoir. »_

_« Tu sais ce que je vais dire, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui. Parfois je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Catherine. »_

_Sam serra son aînée dans ses bras._

_« Excusez-moi ? J'espère que je n'interromps pas. »_

_Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour voir le Colonel O'Neill debout derrière elles. Il semblait vaguement embarrassé et Sam sentit sa colère monter à nouveau. Ce type n'était rien sinon une tête brûlée qui lui avait volé son commandement. Elle le détailla de bas en haut. Un bel homme, à l'aube de la quarantaine. Il lui fit un grand sourire. Sam dut refouler l'envie de lui retourner le sourire. _

_« Catherine, pourrais-je vous dire un mot ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Je vous verrai plus tard, » murmura Sam._

_« Ceci reste toujours une fantastique opportunité, » lui rappela Catherine._

_Carter haussa simplement les épaules et passa à côté d'O'Neill. Il l'observa quitter la pièce._

_« Qu'y a-t-il avec elle ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Vous lui avez pris son commandement. »_

_« Oh... Ecoutez Catherine, Daniel m'a demandé de vous donner ceci. Il a dit que ça lui avait porté chance. »_

_Catherine prit l'amulette et la leva à la lumière. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »_

_« Il ne revient pas. »_

_« Est-il... ? »_

_« Pourrais-je utiliser un téléphone ? Il y a quelqu'un que je dois vraiment appeler. »_

_« Il y en a un dans le bureau du général. »_

_« Merci. »_

_O'Neill se hâta de s'éloigner d'elle, ravi d'éviter les questions concernant le Docteur Jackson. Il devait encore concocter un rapport paraissant réaliste. S'il disait à ses supérieurs que Daniel Jackson était en vie et vivait heureux avec les indigènes de la planète désertique, ils enverraient probablement une autre équipe à travers... ou même pire, une bombe. Il n'allait pas laisser cela arriver. Le peuple d'Abydos avait passé trop d'années sous l'oppression du règne de Râ. Ils méritaient leur chance de rebâtir leur monde, sans interférence extérieure. Si O'Neill devait mentir à ses supérieurs... ainsi soit-il. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de s'assurer que lui, Kowalski et Ferretti s'accordent sur leur histoire. _

_Ceci n'était pas sa première préoccupation, cependant. Le bureau du général était vide, aussi Jack prit la liberté de s'asseoir à son bureau et d'utiliser le téléphone. Il composa le numéro de sa maison._

_« Allô, Sara ? » il parla dès que la voix féminine répondit. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas sa femme._

_« Non, c'est Maggie. »_

_« Est-ce que Sara est là ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »_

_« Elle ne veut pas te voir, Jack. »_

_« Merde, Maggie, j'ai besoin de lui parler. »_

_« C'est un peu tard pour ça. Elle vient chez moi pendant quelques jours. »_

_« Mets-la au téléphone ! »_

_« Désolée, Jack... »_

_Il pouvait entendre la voix de sa femme en arrière, mais fut incapable de deviner les mots. Elle semblait hystérique._

_« Sara ? Maggie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? » demanda Jack._

_« Elle te veut hors de la maison lorsqu'elle reviendra. Au revoir. »_

_Jack se cala dans le fauteuil sous le choc. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui arrivait. Leur relation n'allait pas bien depuis la mort de Charlie, mais elle n'avait jamais mentionné de le quitter. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il devait rentrer chez lui. Sara ne quitterait pas sa vie simplement comme cela. Pas après tout ce temps._

_« Colonel O'Neill... »_

_Il reconnut la blonde qui avait été en train de parler à Catherine._

_« Capitaine ? »_

_« Samantha Carter, monsieur. Je voulais vous parler de votre expérience avec la Porte des étoiles. »_

_« Ce n'est pas le bon moment. »_

_« Après le briefing, je comprends, monsieur, mais si vous pouviez... »_

_« Pas maintenant ! »_

_Il la dépassa, avec l'intention de sortir de la base aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Empêcher Sara de partir était sa principale priorité, pas une fichue scientifique._

_« Monsieur ? Où allez-vous ? » lui cria-t-elle._

_« Dehors ! Dites au général que je serai de retour dans deux jours. »_

_« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Et le briefing ? Et la quarantaine ? »_

_« Au diable tout ça ! »_

_« Monsieur ! »_

oOo

Je descendis discrètement l'escalier, tôt. Jack est toujours le premier levé, et je voulais lui parler. Seul si je pouvais. J'ai passé une nuit sans sommeil à m'inquiéter à propos de ceci. Jusqu'où leur relation est-elle allée ? Mis à part l'évident.

Personne n'était encore levé. Je traverse le salon vide, trébuchant sur une canette de bière vide isolée et Teal'c. Donc le grand gaillard pouvait dormir aussi... les émerveillements ne cesseront jamais. Janet avait dû rentrer chez elle à l'aube. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas rester éloignée de Cassie trop longtemps. Alors que vais-je faire maintenant ? Fouiner encore, bien sûr. Il y a peut-être une preuve photographique.

Vous savez, j'ai toujours supposé que Sam avait sa propre maison, mais maintenant que j'en viens à y penser, personne que je connais n'y est jamais allé. Elle n'en parle jamais non plus... sauf cette fois-là quand nous étions sur la Terre de Lumière. C'était peut-être avant qu'elle et Jack ne soient ensemble. A chaque fois que nous restons ici, j'avais supposé qu'elle prenait la chambre d'ami. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai passé beaucoup de nuits très inconfortables sur le canapé quand j'aurais pu l'éviter.

Jack ne semble pas avoir beaucoup d'affaires personnelles. Sara les a peut-être toutes gardées... ou il n'en ressent peut-être pas le besoin. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me serais attendu à quelques photos, mais il n'y avait rien dans le salon. Je suppose qu'il y a certaines choses dont il ne veut pas qu'elles lui soient rappelées, Charlie étant une de ces choses. Je déambule à travers la pièce qui lui sert de bureau. A ma surprise, il y a plusieurs rayons de livres. Je ne pensais pas que Jack était du genre à lire. Je jette un coup d'œil aux rayons et souris à moi-même. De la physique quantique. Ca doit être les affaires de Sam. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait vraiment écrit un livre, cependant. J'en prends un dans les rayons et le feuillette. Math... beaucoup de math. D'accord... donc je devine que ceci n'était pas sur la liste des meilleures ventes, mais la dédicace me fait sourire.

_Pour Jack... Amour, Sam._

Rien d'autre, juste ces mots simples. Ce n'est pas comme si Jack lirait un jour ce livre, mais le sentiment est fort. Puis je regarde la date de publication. 1997... pendant que j'étais encore sur Abydos... avant que Sam ne traverse la Porte des étoiles. J'ai entendu des rumeurs de leur première rencontre... mais je supposais que cela n'avait pas pu être. S'ils étaient déjà ensemble, comment Hammond avait-il pu les laisser dans la même équipe ?... à moins qu'ils ne l'aient dit à personne... jamais.

Si la date est correcte, ils ont dû vraiment avoir une drôle de relation. Je veux dire, en y repensant, Sam ne savait rien de Sara ou de Charlie... et puis il y avait l'incident Kynthia... sans mentionner le fait que je l'ai trouvée avec ce Narim. Jack a vraiment quelques explications à donner.

Il y a un album photo, rangé sur un des rayons du bas. Je le prends. Il n'est pas rempli, seulement quelques pages ont des photos dessus... mais elles sont de Jack et Sam. Je souhaiterais avoir une photo de Share. Juste une suffirait. J'ai mes souvenirs, mais je sais que, un jour, ils commenceront à s'effacer. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. Au moins, Skaraa va bien. Les Tok'ra l'ont laissé retourner sur Abydos. Il sera plus heureux là et Jack a promis qu'il rendrait visite. Je n'y retournerai pas... pas avant longtemps... trop de souvenirs. En fait, regarder une pyramide me fait penser à elle. Je suppose que je devrai rester à l'écart de l'égyptologie pendant un certain temps.

Je retourne mon attention sur l'album. Les photos ne semblent pas être dans un ordre précis, mais il y en a une qui attrape mon regard. Ca doit être la robe blanche que Sam porte, et les fleurs. Jack porte un vrai costume. Je ne peux pas dire où ils sont. L'arrière-plan ne donne aucune indication, mais il y a une bague sur le doigt de Sam. Je crois que ça suggère...

« Daniel, que faites-vous ? »

oOo

_Ils ne le laisseront pas partir. La montagne a été bouclée en vue de la quarantaine, à moins de se frayer un chemin en tirant dans le tas, il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire à propos de ça. Il était forcé d'endurer le temps du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sara n'était jamais très loin de ses pensées. Elle était comme une dépendance physique. Il essayait de l'appeler, mais il n'y avait pas de réponse dans la maison. Ses amis refusèrent de lui dire où elle était... Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de dire combien il l'aimait. Après Charlie... il ne pouvait simplement pas perdre Sara aussi._

_Il passa la plupart de ses heures où il n'était pas de service à essayer d'éviter le Capitaine Carter. La femme essayait avec persévérance de lui arracher chaque bribe d'information possible. Les conversations avec elle le laissèrent avec une tête tournoyante. Elle était tout simplement diablement trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Où qu'il aille, elle semblait le trouver et plus il l'évitait, plus tenace elle devenait. A tout autre moment, il aurait probablement apprécié de lui parler. Après tout, elle était une femme très attirante et le mariage ne l'avait pas rendu aveugle. Il y avait seulement quelque chose en elle qui lui rappelait un peu trop Sara. Tout ce qu'il disait ou faisait revenait finalement à elle. Le voyage sur Abydos l'avait ramené enfin à sa raison et maintenant..._

_Il fallut trois jours avant qu'il n'arrive finalement à s'échapper de la montagne. Quand il rentra chez lui, il trouva la maison vide et toutes ses affaires soigneusement emballées dans des cartons. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Pas de note. Rien. Elle était si en colère qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de lui écrire une lettre d'adieu. Le message était clair. Elle le voulait hors de sa vie et elle ne reviendrait pas tant qu'il serait là. Il resta là jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse noir, espérant qu'elle reviendrait. Quand le jour se termina finalement, il se retrouva dans la chambre de Charlie, assis sur le lit. Avec une aisance due à la pratique, il glissa sa main sous le matelas. L'arme était toujours là. Il la sortit et tourna l'arme dans ses mains. Ils étaient venus le chercher à cause de cela. La raison pour laquelle il avait pris le commandement de la mission Porte des étoiles était simple. Son état mental avait frôlé l'état suicidaire... c'était peut-être encore le cas. Ici, maintenant, dans cette maison vide, il se demanda combien de temps il faudrait avant que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Personne à part Carter, quand il ne viendrait pas à leur réunion, lundi. Elle abandonnerait finalement de le poursuivre et passerait par les voies officielles._

_Il glissa à nouveau l'arme dans sa cachette. Ceci n'était pas la réponse... bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'elle était. Il commençait à souhaiter être resté sur Abydos avec Daniel. Tout était mieux que ceci. Il était temps de partir, réalisa-t-il. Après avoir écrit une courte note, il chargea les cartons dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers le motel le plus proche. Si Sara voulait parler, elle saurait où le trouver. Si elle ne voulait pas... eh bien, il y avait quelques bars dans cette partie de la ville et quelques verres étaient exactement ce dont il avait besoin là maintenant._

_Il était encore tôt et le bar était presque vide. Jack n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par les autres clients, mais il y avait une télé dans un coin qui montrait un match de hockey, il se dirigea donc dans ce coin du bar. Ill ne remarqua pas vraiment la blonde, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle. Puis quand il a regarda..._

_« Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter... avez-vous une caméra sur moi ou quoi ? »_

_Elle leva les yeux et lui fit un faible sourire. « Ravie de vous voir aussi, mon Colonel. »_

_Il en attendait plus, mais elle retourna simplement à son verre. Alors qu'il la regardait, il réalisa qu'elle ne semblait pas particulièrement heureuse. En fait, que faisait-elle ici de toute façon ? Il n'avait jamais catalogué Carter dans le genre à traîner dans un bar._

_« Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, » répondit-elle, bien qu'elle ne sembla pas particulièrement intéressée. « Ecoutez, mon colonel, je ne vais pas être de très bonne compagnie... »_

_« Je ne sais pas... vous ne parlez pas beaucoup. Ca fait un changement agréable. »_

_« Ce n'est pas drôle. »_

_« Ce n'était pas destiné à l'être. »_

_Quelqu'un d'autre aurait probablement jeté son verre à la figure, mais Carter haussa simplement les épaules. Jack ressentit un tiraillement d'inquiétude. Ses propres problèmes mis de côté, quelque chose visiblement l'ennuyait. Le fait le rongea pendant près d'une heure. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver impliqué avec les problèmes d'un autre. En particulier, s'il était franc avec lui-même, une autre femme. Mais Carter était différente. Il l'aimait bien en fait... aussi étrange que ça paraisse._

_« Est-ce que ça va ? » se risqua-t-il._

_A présent, ils étaient tous les deux un peu éméchés. Sam l'avait suivi bière sur bière et ils étaient maintenant passés au scotch._

_« Oh bien sûr, » répondit-elle. « Si vous pouvez rompre avec votre fiancé, vous faire voler votre premier commandement et devoir lutter contre les types du NID, alors j'ai du bon temps. »_

_« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez fiancée. »_

_« La plus grande erreur que j'ai jamais faite. Il n'était pas vraiment heureux quand je lui ai rendu la bague. Maintenant il me harcèle au téléphone... ce qui est probablement la raison pour laquelle vous avez le plaisir de ma compagnie. Alors quelle est votre histoire ? »_

_Jack hésita._

_« Simplement heureux d'être de retour sur la terre ferme, je crois. »_

_« Alors à quoi ça ressemblait ? »_

_« Vous n'abandonnez jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Prenez un autre verre. »_

_« Les hommes sont des salauds... le saviez-vous ? Le premier type qui ne me largue pas pour quelque blonde avec un QI négatif et il s'avère être un psychopathe. »_

_Pour quelque raison, il se retrouva à rire comme elle repoussait d'une chiquenaude une mèche tout à fait blonde de son front. Ce serait facile pour quelqu'un de faire des suppositions sur Carter... au premier regard. Lui parler ne laissait aucun doute sur son intelligence. Jack souhaitait comprendre la moitié de ce qu'elle disait._

_« Alors que se passe-t-il quand nous passons à travers la Porte ? » demanda Jack, ressentant soudain le besoin de savoir._

_Elle sembla surprise, mais commença à dessiner une image sur le comptoir, utilisant la bière renversée._

_« Imaginez la galaxie comme une pomme, nous perçons notre chemin à travers la pomme au lieu de faire le tour. Maintenant, bien sûr, le diamètre de la pomme est simplement une représentation en deux dimensions de l'espace-temps et le trou n'est pas un trou en soi, mais plutôt un conduit interdimentionnel... Est-ce que ça va ? »_

_« Oui... oui... ça ira. »_

_Sam gloussa au trouble évident sur son visage._

_« Hé, on ne glousse pas, » lui dit-il._

oOo

Je sursaute au bruit de la voix de Jack, refermant l'album et essayant de le cacher derrière mon dos. Super, maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant coupable. Je ne dupe pas un instant Jack, il tend le bras et me prend l'album des mains. Ses traits s'adoucissent alors qu'il le feuillette. Puis il le tient contre lui, presque d'un geste protecteur. Son attitude belligérante est facile à expliquer. Il fait cela à chaque fois qu'il pense que quelqu'un menace Sam... bien que pourquoi il croit que je ferais une telle chose est un mystère. Jack a beaucoup d'insécurités.

« Belles photos, » commentai-je. « Alors, quand alliez-vous trouver le temps de nous le dire ? »

« Vous dire quoi ? » répondit-il.

Jack se balançait sur ses pieds et tentait de paraître innocent.

« Vous m'aviez dit que c'était contre le règlement, » poursuivis-je.

« Qu'est-ce qui est contre le règlement ? » demanda Sam, gaiement. Elle aperçoit l'album dans les mains de Jack et comprend immédiatement. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle cacherait quelque chose vis-à-vis de moi. Je veux dire, nous sommes presque comme frère et soeur.

« Oh, ça, » dit-elle.

Elle semble plutôt soulagée. Sa main se glisse dans celle de Jack et il penche sa tête pour recevoir son baiser. Ils prévoient de m'embarrasser jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne. Une chose... s'ils ne sont pas amoureux, ils jouent super bien la comédie. Maintenant, ils font ce 'nous nous en fichons qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, nous allons simplement nous regarder l'un l'autre'. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une tension sexuelle non résolue. Maintenant je pense différemment.

« Que diriez-vous que je fasse du café ? Petit déjeuner ? » marmonnai-je. Il est temps de sortir d'ici. Je doute qu'ils le remarquent avant quelques minutes.

Je souris en les laissant à cela. Sam et Jack ensemble... Cool !

oOo

_Il y a quelque chose qui léchait son visage. Jack ouvrit ses yeux et son regard tomba sur une figure au poil roux. Le chat ronronnait et tentait de s'asseoir sur sa tête._

_« Schrödinger, arrête ça ! » grogna une voix féminine. Une paire de mains apparut, se saisit du chat et le déposa sur le sol. Il bondit promptement sur le lit et recommença son assaut sur le visage de Jack. La femme à côté de lui pouffa, faiblement._

_« Je suis désolée, » sourit-elle, « Schrödinger n'est pas très poli. »_

_Jack ferma les yeux. Pourquoi diable était-il ici ? Il se rappelait parler à Carter dans le bar... offrir de la raccompagner et puis... Merde._

_« Nous l'avons fait, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, juste au cas où il y aurait une chance que sa mémoire soit défectueuse._

_Il sentit le matelas bouger alors que Carter se tournait vers lui. Elle se redressa sur un coude et le regarda. _

_« Oui, » admit-elle, doucement. « Nous l'avons fait. »_

_Ses yeux s'écartèrent rapidement des siens, montrant clairement son malaise. Au moins, elle n'essayait pas de transformer cela en quelque chose de plus que ce n'était. Il l'espérait. Séparé depuis trois jours de sa femme et il couchait déjà avec une autre femme... ça devait être une sorte de record. Les souvenirs commençaient à revenir par flashs. Il y avait eu beaucoup de gloussements, un peu de gêne._

_Ca faisait longtemps depuis qu'il avait couché avec une autre femme que Sara... très, très longtemps. D'ailleurs, ça faisait six mois depuis qu'il avait fait l'amour à sa femme. Depuis Charlie... ils dormaient dans des chambres séparées lorsqu'il était parti pour Abydos._

_« Je ferais mieux de partir, » lui dit-il._

_« Bien sûr. »_

_Il se pencha sur le côté du lit, délogeant de nouveau Schrödinger. Le chat gronda._

_« Où est mon pantalon ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Je vais le chercher, » répondit-elle._

_Carter s'extirpa du lit, oscillant légèrement en se levant. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle tentait de chasser la gueule de bois. Jack se détesta de regarder lorsqu'elle recouvrit son corps d'une robe de chambre et quitta la chambre._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, elle lança le pantalon par la porte. Elle lui donnait l'opportunité de partir avec sa dignité intacte. Il en fut reconnaissant. Ceci avait été vraiment une grosse erreur. Pas que Carter n'était pas belle à regarder. S'il ne l'avait pas trouvée attirante, alors il ne se serait pas trouvé dans cette situation... du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait de lui. Et il la connaissait en quelque sorte. Même s'il l'avait, pratiquement... ramassée dans un bar. Ils avaient peut-être eu tous les deux besoin de ceci. Carter, pour oublier son fiancé et lui pour... qui essayait-il de tromper ? Son mariage avait des problèmes, donc quelle était la première chose qu'il avait faite ? S'enivrer et baiser la première femme qui l'avait laissé faire. Le fait qu'il travaillait avec Carter ne rendait la situation que pire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait dire 'je t'appellerai,' et disparaître._

_A présent habillé, il décida qu'il était temps de faire une sortie enjouée. Carter le suivit à la porte. Jack lui fit une bise sur la joue en partant. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle l'accepta avec un sourire. Ils allaient être OK, réalisa-t-il comme il retournait à son motel... et ceci ne se renouvellerait jamais..._

_Il se rendit avec entrain à sa... à la maison de Sara l'après-midi suivant. Sa voiture était de retour dans l'allée. Visiblement son départ l'avait persuadée qu'elle pouvait revenir en sécurité. Il passa devant le pâté de maisons plusieurs fois essayant de décider ce qui était la meilleure chose à faire. Devrait-il la laisser seule quelques jours de plus ? Au bout du compte, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait la voir et essayer de dire les choses qu'il avait été incapable de dire par téléphone._

_Avancer jusqu'à sa propre porte d'entrée fut probablement la chose la plus difficile qu'il avait jamais faite. Il ne fut pas totalement surpris quand Maggie l'ouvrit. C'était une grande femme brune, à peu près de l'âge de sa femme. Jack ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé, mais elle était la meilleure amie de Sara, aussi la plupart du temps, il se forçait à la supporter._

_« C'est ce bâtard qui se dit lui-même ton mari, » cria Maggie par-dessus son épaule, « Que dois-je lui dire ? »_

_« Qu'il peut aller se faire castrer ! » répondit la voix de Sara. _

_Elle bloquait la porte. Jack n'avait pas pour habitude de frapper les femmes, mais il songeait à faire une exception pour Maggie._

_« Sara ? Nous devons parler ! » cria-t-il en réponse._

_Il retint son souffle lorsque Sara apparut. Elle avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré._

_« Parler ? » murmura-t-elle._

_Puis elle éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas un rire heureux._

_« Sara ? » recommença-t-il._

_« Qui est-elle ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« La pouffiasse blonde. »_

_« Elle n'est pas une... »_

_Il s'arrêta alors de lui-même. Comment diable Sara savait-elle ? A moins que... merde, l'appartement de Carter était dans la même partie de la ville que la maison de Maggie. Il était possible que quelqu'un les ait vus._

_« Vous étiez pendus au cou l'un de l'autre, » interrompit Maggie._

_Jack lui jeta un regard de pure haine, « Si ça ne te dérange pas, ceci n'a absolument rien à voir avec toi. »_

_« As-tu couché avec elle ? » demanda Sara._

_« Pour l'amour du ciel... »_

_« Tu l'as fait ! Et tu n'essayes même pas de me mentir. »_

_« Oui, oui j'ai couché avec elle... »_

_« Salaud ! »_

_« Mais ça ne signifie rien. »_

_« Le sexe signifie toujours quelque chose, Jack. Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble depuis six mois, sais-tu comment cela me fait me sentir d'apprendre ça ? Alors qui est-elle ? Ou ne t'es-tu même pas donné la peine de connaître son nom ? Etait-elle plus jeune que moi ? Plus attirante ? »_

_« Non, bon sang ! J'étais ivre, elle était ivre. Si tu ne m'avais pas dit de partir, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. »_

_« Ne me blâme pas pour ta conscience coupable ! »_

_« Sara, est-ce que ceci vaut vraiment la peine de jeter en l'air notre mariage ? »_

_« Tu as fait cela tout seul, Jack. Tout comme c'était ton arme qui a tué Charlie ! »_

_Jack eut l'impression qu'elle l'avait poignardé dans le ventre... un coup lent, douloureux, destiné à le tuer lentement. Il s'éloigna d'elle. Sans un mot. Il partit simplement. Elle cria après lui, mais il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'elle disait. Le seul bruit était l'explosion du pistolet, et le dernier cri de son fils._

_Quand il redevint finalement conscient, il était de retour à sa chambre de motel, une bouteille vide de whisky près du lit. Sa respiration était hachée, ses mains tremblaient, le premier mouvement qu'il fit fut de courir dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Faiblement, il s'écroula sur le lit. Il prit quelques minutes pour se reprendre avant de prendre le téléphone._

_« Bonjour, Sam... c'est Jack O'Neill. Ecoutez, est-ce que vous faites quelque chose plus tard? »_

oOo

Nous sommes assis au soleil sur P9G598, c'est-à-dire Jack et moi-même. Sam est un peu plus bas dans la vallée, collectant des échantillons d'eau et de terre. Teal'c est censé l'aider... il tient un plateau de tubes à essais pendant qu'elle galope autour. C'est le seul mot pour décrire ce qu'elle fait. Et tout le monde dit que je m'excite devant des cailloux ! Artéfacts ! Qu'importe ! Jack la regarde avec un sourire sur son visage. Je pense qu'il trouve cela plus facile maintenant que moi-même et Teal'c sommes au courant de leur relation. Non que ce fut particulièrement un secret, ils ne l'avaient simplement dit à personne. Ils ont aussi une règle stricte concernant la fraternisation pendant les missions hors planète ou à la base... mais c'est évident, pour tout le monde qui s'y intéresse, de voir qu'ils sont amoureux. Me rend un peu triste. Je veux dire, quand Share est partie, sachant que Jack et Sam n'avaient personne faisait toute la chose plus facile à supporter. La misère aime la compagnie après tout.

Apparemment le Général Hammond est au courant. Je m'interroge sur ceci, sûrement qu'il aurait dû être forcé de les traduire en cour martiale... ou au moins les faire travailler dans des équipes différentes, c'est alors que j'ai réalisé. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Pas sans changer le passé. Voyez-vous, quand il nous a rencontrés en 1969, Sam et Jack étaient tous les deux dans SG1. Il n'avait aucun choix sinon de les assigner dans la même équipe. La physique temporelle peut être utile parfois.

« Alors que s'est-il passé après Kinthya ? » demandai-je soudain à Jack. Ceci m'avait vraiment ennuyé.

« Vous vous rappelez cette nuit où je me suis pointé chez vous à 2 heures du matin ? »

« Oui. »

« Sam m'avait viré. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne le méritais pas. Elle ne m'a laissé revenir qu'après l'incident en Antarctique. »

« Oh, donc c'est pourquoi Sam... »

« Sam, quoi ? »

« Peu importe. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir à propos de Narim. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir à propos de Narim. Sam m'a avoué qu'elle avait réussi à supprimer tout sentiment résiduel qu'il avait peut-être eu pour elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit. Quelque chose à propos de Jolinar... ce qui était vrai... et à propos d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre... même si ce n'était pas de la façon qu'il pensait. En d'autres mots, elle n'était pas officiellement avec Jack la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, mais elle l'est maintenant, et le sera pour toujours.

C'est vraiment une chouette planète. Agréable climat, pas d'indigènes inamicaux... un groupe de proto hominidés a installé un campement rudimentaire à l'autre bout de la vallée, mais ils ne semblent pas s'intéresser à nous. Nous n'avons pas été attaqués pendant les trois heures que nous avons été ici. Ca fait un agréable changement. Cela et le fait qu'il ne pleuve pas. Je m'étends sur mon dos sur l'herbe. Il n'y a rien à faire pour moi. Jack ne me laissera pas jouer avec les presque humains. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas beaucoup attention à moi, peut-être que si je...

« Danny, non ! » prévint-il, sans même un regard.

Eh bien. Je suppose que je peux dormir un peu. Malheureusement, je ne trouve pas fascinant le fait d'observer Sam sans cesse. Si je le faisais, Jack me tuerait probablement. Je suis surpris que Martouf soit toujours en vie ! Mais aussi, Jack sait qu'il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il fait seulement semblant d'être revêche la plupart du temps. Son alliance est sur le doigt de Sam et l'a été depuis presque deux ans. De plus, Martouf a sauvé nos fesses... Aussi, lui et Jack se respectent mutuellement. Parfois, c'est la seule façon de communiquer avec lui.

oOo

_Sam caressait distraitement son chat alors qu'elle fixait la pluie à l'extérieur. Cela faisait deux mois depuis son transfert au Pentagone. Il aurait dû appeler. Elle jeta un regard noir au téléphone._

_Il aurait dû appeler._

_Il y avait tant de choses sur Jack O'Neill qu'elle ignorait. Elle n'avait peut-être été qu'un amusement temporaire. Il avait peut-être trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Sam savait qu'elle était irrationnelle. C'était simplement... qu'elle l'aimait bien. Il était drôle, attirant, intelligent... à sa propre manière. Elle savait, aussi irrationnel que cela semble être, qu'elle était à moitié amoureuse de lui. C'était stupide, se disait-elle à elle-même. Leur relation était basée sur un peu plus que le sexe... quand même... Il lui manquait. Surtout en cet après-midi pluvieux et déprimant. Schrödinger s'étira et sauta d'un bond de ses genoux. Super, même le chat avait quelque part où il serait mieux._

_« Sam ? Es-tu prête ? »_

_Elle se sentit grimacer au son de la voix de son amie. C'était vendredi soir, elles étaient censées faire une sortie entre filles, mais Sam n'était simplement pas d'humeur... et elle était à bout d'excuses._

_« Je suis là dans une minute, Janet, » cria-t-elle en réponse, ne faisant aucun effort pour bouger._

_Il aurait dû appeler._

_« Samantha Carter, amène tes fesses ici ! » continua Janet. « Tu ne restes pas ici ce soir ! »_

_Soupirant pour elle-même, Sam se traîna dans le salon._

_Janet se tenait là, les bras croisés. Elle jeta un regard sur Sam, qui était encore dans sa robe de chambre, et dit, « Sam, ce n'est pas sain. Il ne va pas appeler. »_

_« Je sais, je... il est agréable, » répondit Sam._

_« C'est un salaud. Combien de fois est-il resté toute la nuit ? »_

_« Eh bien... presque... »_

_« Aucune. Oublie-le. Nous allons sortir et nous amuser. Maintenant, va t'habiller... et c'est l'ordre du docteur. »_

_« Oui, oui, ça va. Tu as raison... donne-moi dix minutes. »_

_Le téléphone sonna. Sam s'élança pour y répondre._

_« Allô... Jack ? »_

_Elle put voir Janet lui faire une grimace, mais elle s'en fichait._

_« Oui, je vais bien, et toi ? Suis-je libre ce week-end ? Bien sûr... quand ton vol arrive-t-il ? »_

_La sonnette de la porte résonna, et Sam fit signe à Janet d'y répondre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil distrait avant de pousser un cri étranglé. Jack se tenait là, son portable dans une main, un bouquet de fleurs dans l'autre. Elle lâcha le téléphone et courut se jeter dans ses bras. Jack la souleva et la fit tournoyer._

_« Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire sur son visage._

_Elle ne put que hocher la tête. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, juste au moment où Janet s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment. _

_« Je suppose que c'est... » commença-t-elle._

_« Janet, voici Jack O'Neill. »_

_Sam se sentir rougir alors qu'elle faisait les présentations. Jack la tenait toujours et ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Janet ne sembla pas tellement impressionnée. Elle fit signe à Sam de la rejoindre dans la cuisine._

_« Mignon, non ? » sourit Sam._

_« Sois prudente, » répondit Janet._

_« Je savais qu'il appellerait. »_

_« Sam, j'ai déjà entendu son nom quelque part. Je ne sais pas où. C'était quelque chose en rapport avec une évaluation psychologique. »_

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, seulement ne te retrouve pas trop impliquée avec ce type. Il pourrait se transformer en un autre Jonas. »_

_« Je suis une grande fille, Janet. Je peux m'occuper de moi-même. »_

_« Ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenue. Je suppose que je ferais mieux de m'éclipser. »_

_« Janet, tu n'as pas à... »_

_« Je crois que si. Je resterai chez Mary. »_

_« Merci. »_

_Les deux femmes s'étreignirent avant que Janet ne fasse ses excuses et parte. Sam s'installa à nouveau dans les bras de Jack. Elle se fichait vraiment de savoir pourquoi il était ici, elle était simplement heureuse de le voir. Janet s'inquiétait pour rien._

_« Alors ? » commença-t-elle._

_« Alors ? » répéta-t-il._

_« Maintenant que tu es ici, tu as des plans ? »_

_« Juste un seul. »_

_Il l'attira plus près, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sam se tortilla un peu lorsque ses mains trouvèrent la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. Un homme direct, voilà ce qu'était Jack O'Neill. Elle s'abandonna à ses caresses, ne se préoccupant pas des raisons de sa présence ici. Il fit glisser la robe de chambre de ses épaules._

_« Dieu, Sam, tu es magnifique, » souffla-t-il._

_Quand un homme vous parle de cette façon, comme pouvez-vous vous empêcher de l'aimer ?_

_« Tu restes cette nuit ? » lui demanda-t-elle._

_Jack hocha la tête et Sam le conduisit vers la chambre._

_Elle était plus belle à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Sam eut un petit soupir et se blottit plus près de lui. Lui et Sara n'avaient jamais dormi ainsi, ils avaient été comme deux serre-livres. Jack se retrouva à aimer la façon dont Sam reposait dans ses bras. Si confiante, elle méritait vraiment plus que cette relation décousue... pourtant il ne se sentait pas capable de la laisser partir._

_« Hé Sam, » murmura-t-il._

_« Quoi ? » elle le regarda d'un air endormi._

_« Rien. »_

_Sam lui sourit d'un air heureux et l'embrassa juste au niveau de son cœur. Alors qu'il se laissait gagner par le sommeil, Jack imagina qu'il avait l'impression qu'une petite partie de lui guérissait. Quelque part, au profond de ses rêves, il entendit la voix de Sam murmurer, « Je t'aime. »_

_Le murmure chassa toute pensée de sommeil hors de son esprit. Il était étendu dans les ténèbres, voulant désespérément fuir ses côtés, voulant oublier sa promesse de rester la nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. C'était impossible. Depuis combien de temps se connaissaient-ils ? Six mois ? Sam faisait si facilement confiance. Elle donnait son amour si facilement, sans peur d'être blessée. Comment pouvait-elle faire cela ? Il connaissait son passé, il connaissait son histoire avec Jonas. Pourtant, elle voulait encore tout risquer pour un vieux soldat fatigué._

_Jack se réveilla avec l'aube. Pendant un long moment, il resta simplement assis sur le bord du lit et la regarda dormir. L'envie de s'enfuir s'effaçait. Se forcer à passer la nuit près d'elle avait aidé. Il eut un petit rire pour lui-même lorsqu'elle s'éveilla finalement. Sa main sortit de l'autre côté du lit, et elle fronça les yeux pendant un instant. Comme elle se redressait, elle le vit, et le plus merveilleux des sourires fendit son visage. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser._

_« J'avais pensé que tu étais parti, » avoua-t-elle._

_« Nah. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, » sourit-il._

_« Tu veux un petit déjeuner ? »_

_« Reste là, je vais m'en charger. Comment aimes-tu ton café ? »_

_« Noir, sans sucre. »_

_« Je reviens tout de suite. »_

_Il remit son pantalon et sortit à pas de loup vers la cuisine, où il se mit à fouiller ses placards pour trouver du café et des céréales. A peine l'eau de la bouilloire s'était-elle mise à bouillir, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. Janet se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte._

_« Salut, » commença Jack. « Janet, c'est ça ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_Elle s'assit à table et le regarda pendant quelques instants. Jack savait qu'il était examiné de très près._

_« Vous voulez du café ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Non. »_

_La conversation n'était vraiment pas déliée, réalisa Jack. Janet visiblement ne l'estimait pas beaucoup. Elle avait probablement raison._

_« Je me suis souvenue où j'avais entendu votre nom, » dit-elle, soudain._

_« Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés. »_

_« Non, mais j'ai vu votre évaluation psychologique. Elle disait que vous étiez suicidaire. Votre fils s'est tué lui-même. »_

_Jack grimaça. La douleur qu'il ressentait toujours était presque physique. Une douleur tordant son estomac. Il avait l'envie folle de retourner en courant dans la chambre, dans les bras de Sam._

_« Vous êtes marié, n'est-ce pas ? » continua Janet._

_« Je ne suis pas marié... plus maintenant. »_

_« Sam n'a pas besoin de ça. Si vous la blessez... »_

_« Je ne vais pas la blesser, » assura Jack._

_Il ne... il ne la blesserait jamais... Elle était trop importante pour lui._

oOo

Ils sortirent de nulle part. Jack cria un avertissement et commença à se diriger vers Sam, mais ils nous rattrapèrent en quelques secondes. Ils étaient tout simplement trop nombreux et nous ne pouvions pas nous frayer un chemin pour nous libérer. Je vis Teal'c tomber, ils capturèrent Sam, Jack, puis moi. Vous parlez d'une planète idéale. Ils n'ont peut-être pas d'armes à feu, ils n'ont peut-être pas de téléviseurs ni d'ordinateurs, mais ils n'en ont pas besoin. Aucun de nous ne peut briser ces liens... c'est presque comme s'ils étaient organiques.

Les indigènes nous ont attachés, et nous font courir en s'éloignant de plusieurs kilomètres de la Porte. Nous sommes assis dans une forêt à présent, chacun de nous attaché par une laisse à un arbre différent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils nous ont fait cela ou quel genre de menace nous représentions. Sam est assise avec son dos contre un tronc, Jack tire sur la 'corde' qui lie ses chevilles. Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à Teal'c. J'espère qu'il va bien. J'espère qu'il n'est pas... Moi... il semble que je ne puis rester assis tranquille. Est-ce mon imagination, ou est-ce qu'il commence à pleuvoir ? Nous n'avons pas de nourriture, pas de moyen de fuite, nous ne savons pas où la Porte des étoiles se trouve et maintenant il faut qu'il pleuve ! S'il vous plait !

Alors que les ténèbres s'installent, ils nous apportent de la nourriture. J'essaie de leur parler, mais ils me regardent simplement. Ils sont très proches des premiers hommes. Très proches. Mais il y a quelque chose en eux qui indique une sorte d'intelligence avancée. Peut-être pas dans le sens où nous l'attribuons normalement, mais il y a une étincelle. Peut-être est-ce une sorte d'esprit de groupe ? La nourriture qu'ils apportent n'est rien de plus que quelques fruits et un bol d'eau. Avec une certaine curiosité professionnelle, j'examine les ustensiles. Ils sont faits de manière grossière, à peine utilisable. Le bol d'eau a une petite fuite.

Nous allons avoir une nuit inconfortable. Je déteste dormir enchaîné. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers Sam et Jack. Ils sont assis contre leur arbre respectif. Alors que la nuit continue, ils se rapprochent l'un vers l'autre. Je sais qu'ils ont cette règle, mais elle ne peut pas s'appliquer tout le temps. De plus, ils ne pensent pas que je les regarde. Leurs laisses sont courtes, et tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire est de se tenir la main. Je me demande combien d'autres nuits ils ont fait cela. Je veux dire, attendu jusqu'à ce que nous soyons endormis avant de joindre leurs mains, leurs jambes se frôlant l'une contre l'autre... les doigts dans les cheveux.

oOo

_« Jack ?... Jack, c'est Sam. Où diable étais-tu ? J'ai essayé de te joindre pendant des heures. Ecoute, j'ai vraiment une bonne nouvelle. »_

_Jack sourit à lui-même, gagné par son enthousiasme. Son appel téléphonique avait réussi à le joindre durant les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il avait été capable de se rendre chez lui pour prendre son uniforme de cérémonie._

_« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Je reviens dans le Colorado. C'est quelque chose à voir avec la Porte des étoiles. Ils retournent sur Abydos et je peux vraiment y aller cette fois-ci. »_

_« La Porte des étoiles, attends une minute, Sam. Nous avons peut-être un problème là. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« J'ai été rappelé en service actif et... »_

_« ... tu commandes cette mission. Jack, ne me fais pas ça. Tu ne peux pas me laisser derrière cette fois-ci. »_

_« Sam... le règlement... »_

_« Merde au règlement ! Je dois participer à cette mission. Nous ne le dirons à personne. S'il te plait, Jack ? »_

_S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait la voir, et l'expression sur son visage. Elle ferait la moue et lèverait son regard vers lui avec ces grands yeux bleus. Puis elle prendrait sa main et commencerait à tracer des dessins sur la paume, avant de passer son autre main sous sa chemise et... Merde, il ne pouvait simplement pas lui dire non._

_« D'accord, d'accord, » céda-t-il, avant que son imagination ne prenne contrôle de lui et qu'il soit obligé d'aller prendre une douche froide. Elle poussa un cri d'excitation. S'ils avaient été dans la même pièce, elle l'aurait serré dans ses bras assez fort pour lui briser quelques côtes._

_« Je te verrai dans quelques heures. Je t'aime, » termina-t-elle son appel._

_C'était insensé. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il voulait Sam sous ses ordres. Cela faisait des années depuis qu'elle avait été au combat et il ne savait même pas quelle était son expérience du terrain. Il n'allait pas avoir le temps d'examiner son dossier. La seule manière de passer cela était de la jouer cool. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne remarquerait son agitation... surtout Sam._

_Il n'y avait qu'un seul siège vide dans la salle de briefing. Elle n'était pas encore là. Son avion avait peut-être eu du retard... ou elle avait peut-être décidé de ne pas venir..._

_« J'assigne Sam Carter à cette mission, » annonça Hammond._

_Pas tant de chance._

_« Je préfère choisir ma propre équipe, » protesta O'Neill... autant démarrer le numéro tout de suite._

_« Pas sur cette mission, désolé. Carter est notre expert de la Porte des étoiles. »_

_« D'où vient-il ? »_

_Oh, bien joué, O'Neill, se dit-il, faire comme si tu ne savais pas qu'elle est une femme..._

_« _Elle_ vient du Pentagone, » vint la voix de Sam de l'embrasure de la porte._

_Jack se leva pour serrer sa main, mais elle ignora le geste et fit un salut impeccable. _

_« Vous devez être le Colonel O'Neill. Capitaine Samantha Carter au rapport, mon Colonel ! »_

_Un peu trop enthousiaste, mais passable. Jack jeta un regard subreptice aux autres. Ils semblaient observer cet échange avec intérêt._

_« Mais vous vous faites appeler Sam, » interrompit Kawalski._

_Sam prit un instant pour s'asseoir avant de répondre. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Major. Je n'ai pas joué à la poupée depuis que j'étais enfant... »_

_Jack laissa l'échange continuer. Il connaissait l'histoire de la poupée Matt Mason. Elle le conservait encore dans sa chambre. Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais mentionné qu'elle avait piloté un F16 pendant la guerre du Golf... cool. Sam passa ensuite en mode scientifique..._

_« Cela vient de la compression que vos molécules subissent lors de la milliseconde requise pour la reconstitution, » dit-elle._

_« Ah, nous y voici, une autre scientifique. Mon Général, s'il vous plait... » Jack décida qu'il était l'heure de prendre un autre tournant._

_« Théoricienne en astrophysique, » corrigea Sam._

_« Ce qui signifie ? »_

_« Qu'elle est plus maligne que vous, Colonel, » interrompit Hammond._

_Ouch, ça fait mal. Il savait très bien à quel point Sam était intelligente. Elle faisait des maths dans son sommeil._

_« J'ai étudié la technologie de la Porte pendant deux ans avant que Daniel Jackson ne la fasse fonctionner et avant que vous tous ne la traversiez. J'aurais dû y aller à l'époque. Monsieur, vous et le reste de vos hommes feriez bien d'accepter le fait que je parte avec vous cette fois-ci. »_

_« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, docteur... »_

_Jack était fier de cela aussi. Sam devenait furieuse quand les gens ignoraient son rang. Il rit pour lui-même. C'était l'idée de Sam. Elle aurait à encaisser._

_« ... ou allons-nous devoir faire un bras de fer ? » termina-t-elle. _

_Oh oui, ce serait amusant. Jack ne réussit pas tout à fait à éviter le sourire de s'épanouir sur son visage alors qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à sa proposition. Plus tard, mince, quand ils seraient hors de la base. Le reste du briefing se passa sans à-coups. Bien que Sam ruina presque le numéro lorsqu'elle rit à une de ses plaisanteries alors que personne d'autre ne le faisait._

_« Merci, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils quittaient la salle._

_« Nous allons avoir tellement de problèmes, » siffla-t-il en réponse._

_Elle sourit simplement. Elle semblait si heureuse que Jack n'eut plus aucun doute. Ils furent momentanément seuls dans le couloir, aussi Jack prit l'opportunité pour se pencher un tout petit peu plus près d'elle._

_« Maintenant que tu es ici, où vas-tu t'installer ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Je n'avais pas pensé aussi loin, » avoua-t-elle._

_« Il y a toujours chez moi. »_

_« Es-tu sérieux ? »_

_« Bien sûr... jamais été aussi sérieux. »_

_S'il était possible, son sourire devint encore plus grand. Jack souhaita pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, mais Hammond approchait, aussi il dut s'écarter d'elle._

_« Je vous retrouverai à la salle d'embarquement, Capitaine, » lui dit-il, d'un ton formel._

oOo

Ils ont emmené Sam. Jack devint fou. Aucun de nous ne veut voir Sam être blessée, ou la perdre, mais j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait se faire du mal à lui-même ou à moi. C'est à des moments comme ceux-ci que je réalise exactement combien il peut être dangereux. C'est presque comme s'il est relié mentalement à elle. Je crois, avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, que ce serait compréhensible. Il essaya de les inciter à le prendre à la place. Nos ravisseurs ne semblèrent pas vraiment comprendre. Ils le regardèrent simplement. C'est tout ce qu'ils semblaient faire, nous n'avons eu aucune communication verbale du tout. Quand Jack saisit l'un d'eux par le bras, il l'envoya voler contre le tronc de l'arbre. Sam devint calme, tout pour empêcher Jack d'être blessé. Elle le protège autant qu'il la protège.

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous été si discret ? » demandai-je quand il s'est un peu calmé. Probablement pas le meilleur sujet à aborder, mais je dois le faire parler... et non pas assaillir violemment les arbres. Il me regarde comme si je suis devenu fou... mais il s'assoit et commence à parler.

« Effrayé, » admit-il. « Comme maintenant. J'ai perdu Sara, Charlie... je ne peux aussi perdre Sam. »

L'aveu a dû lui demander beaucoup, mais je le pousse à continuer.

« Quand même... je pensais que vous me faisiez plus confiance que ça. »

« J'ai confiance en vous, Daniel. Je souhaite avoir une bonne réponse pour vous, mais je n'en ai pas. Quand je suis avec elle... C'est comme si je rêvais, et le dire aux gens me forcerait à me réveiller et à faire face à la réalité. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Que nous ne devrions pas être ensemble... que n'importe qui à la base pourrait nous dénoncer et nous faire traduire en cour martiale. »

« Mais, si vous êtes mariés, alors sûrement que... »

« Ils nous sépareraient... et je n'aime pas l'idée d'elle dans une autre équipe. »

oOo

_Sam était étendue seule dans le lit, son visage tourné vers le mur, sa main agrippant le métal du lit comme s'il était son dernier lien à la réalité. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où cela était allé de travers. Comment pouvait-il lui faire cela ? Comment avait-elle pu être si stupide ? Tout ce temps et elle pensait qu'elle connaissait l'homme... les dernières semaines avaient consisté en une déplaisante série de révélations, les unes après les autres._

_Il serait bientôt de retour. Janet l'avait déclaré sain et lui avait permis de rentrer chez lui. Sa maison, celle dans laquelle elle vivait. Elle se retourna pour fixer le plafond. Il était presque minuit. Pourquoi diable n'était-il pas encore ici ? Peut-être qu'une autre femme l'avait 'drogué' sur son chemin. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire à ce qui s'était passé... ne pouvait accepter qu'il eût eu l'audace de lui demander son aide. Elle aurait dû le laisser mourir de vieillesse. Ou elle aurait simplement dû le laisser là-bas avec... quel que soit son nom. Voler son transmetteur pour qu'il ne puisse pas ouvrir l'iris. Enterrer la Porte des étoiles._

_Salaud !_

_Une clé tourna dans la porte d'entrée. Sam sortit immédiatement du lit et se tint debout face à la porte. Elle pouvait entendre ses pas sur les marches, et se retrouva à appréhender leur approche. Pleurer devant lui n'était pas une option, bien que jeter violemment des objets fragiles le soit._

_Il ouvrit la porte doucement et se glissa dans la chambre. Un sixième sens lui dit exactement où dans la chambre il était, aussi quand elle lui balança la lampe de chevet, elle le fit avec une précision presque mortelle. Jack dut se jeter sur le sol pour l'éviter. Il se releva, brossant les fragments de verre brisés de ses cheveux._

_« Fous le camp ! » lui hurla Sam._

_« Sam... attends un instant... ! » commença-t-il._

_« J'ai dit... fous le camp ! »_

_Sam fouillait autour d'elle pour quelque chose d'autre à lui jeter. Jack traversa vivement la pièce et lui saisit ses mains. Il voulait qu'elle se calme assez longtemps pour qu'ils parlent. Sam avait d'autres idées. Jack se retrouva à plat sur son dos, les genoux de Sam sur sa poitrine. Oh, oui, il avait oublié, niveau 3 au combat au corps à corps..._

_« Merde, Sam, libère-moi ! Nous devons parler. »_

_Il réussit à se dégager d'elle. Une position qui, sous des circonstances différentes, ne l'aurait pas dérangé._

_« Je te veux hors d'ici, » sanglota-t-elle._

_Il y avait des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Jack ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer auparavant... et tout cela était de sa faute. Kynthia et ce fichu gâteau. Il admettait avoir jeté des coups d'oeil admiratifs en direction de la femme indigène, mais à ce qu'il savait, regarder n'était pas contre la loi. Puis il avait mangé ce gâteau et... Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se rappeler beaucoup de ce qui s'était passé ensuite._

_Il avait promis de ne jamais la blesser... et elle se tenait devant lui, avec une douleur plus grande qu'aucun être humain ne devrait éprouver. Sam était si forte, elle était là chaque fois qu'il tombait. Durant toute la mission sur Argos, elle n'avait jamais laissé échapper ses propres troubles émotionnels. Elle avait été le parfait soldat, continuant même le numéro pendant qu'il récupérait des effets des nanocites._

_« Va-t-en ! » répéta-t-elle._

_« Je ne peux pas faire ça, » lui dit-il._

_« Si, tu peux... s'il te plait. »_

_Elle s'écroula sur le lit, son corps tremblait alors qu'elle essayait de gérer l'impact émotionnel de ce qu'il avait fait. Il y avait quelque chose d'enfantin en elle qui le touchait profondément. Il n'avait jamais voulu être celui qui serait responsable de briser son coeur. Jack s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et tint délicatement sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle ne broncha pas et ne fuit pas le contact, mais ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés, comme si elle s'accrochait à un rêve s'évanouissant._

_« Je vais partir, » lui dit-il, « Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment. »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Mais je reviendrai. »_

_Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, et doucement, la relâcha. Puis il sortit de la chambre, la laissant assise seule sur le lit. Il prétendit que le bruit de ses sanglots ne le hantait pas alors qu'il s'éloignait de leur maison. _

_Sam était vêtue de sa robe de chambre, mangeant son petit déjeuner lorsqu'il revint le matin suivant. Il se versa du café et la rejoignit à table._

_« Où as-tu été ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle feuilletait le journal._

_« Chez Daniel. Tu peux l'appeler et vérifier si tu veux... »_

_« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »_

_« Parce que je t'aime. »_

_Sa tête se releva brusquement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre ces mots de sa bouche, il les disait très rarement._

_« Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer, » reprit-elle._

_« Je sais. Sam, tu dois me croire. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »_

_« Et Sara ? »_

_« Je pensais que ceci concernait Kynthia ? »_

_Elle claqua son mug de café sur la table, renversant la plus grande partie de son contenu. Son masque de calme vola en éclat, et Jack put voir des larmes sortirent à nouveau de ses yeux._

_« Comment pouvons-nous avoir une relation quand il y a tant de choses que je ne sais pas de toi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais été marié ? L'avais-tu simplement oublié ? »_

_« Non, je... »_

_« Et Charlie ? Dieu, Jack... n'avais-je pas le droit de savoir pour ton fils ? Tu n'as même pas une photo de lui... »_

_« Arrête ça ! »_

_Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui crier dessus, mais Charlie était son point faible. Elle avait raison, il n'avait aucune photo. Sara les avait toutes gardées et il avait prétendu qu'il s'en fichait. Sam avait mérité de savoir sur Sara et Charlie. Il aurait dû lui en parler dès le début, mais alors que le temps avançait, cela devint simplement de plus en plus difficile. Sam avait bien pris cette révélation. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup le choix. Apparemment, la porte de son casier avait été ouverte. Il avait entendu dire qu'elle avait parlé à Daniel. Quelle excuse avait-elle trouvé ? Il ne savait pas. Quelque chose à propos de ses interrogations sur là où il allait en fin de journée... comme si elle ne savait pas. Elle lui avait même dit que son double était allé chez Sara. Ce geste avait été assez incroyable. Combien d'autres femmes guideraient leur amant chez son ex-femme ?_

_« Je ne veux pas renoncer à ceci, Jack, mais je ne vois pas comment nous pouvons continuer, » murmura-t-elle._

oOo

Elle a été partie pendant plusieurs heures. Jack passa la plupart du temps à essayer de se libérer, mais les liens restèrent fermes.

Il la saisit lorsqu'ils la ramenèrent, et il ne la lâcha pas. Après une concertation, ils décidèrent de l'attacher à l'arbre de Jack, plutôt que de les séparer. Sam semble assez secouée. Elle ne parle pas pendant un moment et lorsqu'elle essaye, elle jaillit le plus loin possible vers les buissons autour et elle vomit bruyamment et violemment. Jack la rejoint. L'amour vrai est de tenir ses cheveux pendant qu'elle vomit. Je peux entendre sa voix lui murmurer.

« Ca va aller, mon cœur, je suis là, » encore et encore.

« Oh, Dieu, Jack. Les enfants... »

« Chuuut, mon coeur... »

Est-ce mon imagination ou pleure-t-elle ? Si elle pleure, Jack est le seul qui doit la voir le faire. Que lui ont-ils fait ? Lorsqu'elle revient, je vois de faibles signes de contusions autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Elle se déplace avec raideur comme si elle avait mal. Jack reste près d'elle. Il lui donne un peu d'eau, qu'elle utilise pour rincer sa bouche et la recrache avant de prendre une longue gorgée.

« Ca va ? » demandai-je. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Jack me jette un regard noir, mais Sam place une main sur sa jambe, l'empêchant de dire quelque chose.

« Ces... choses..., » commença-t-elle. Je remarque qu'elle n'utilise plus le mot humanoïde. « Ils sont carnivores... et ils mangent leurs propres enfants. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je les ai vus. Un enfant était né... Je ne sais pas ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, mais les parents... »

Elle commence à avoir à nouveau des haut-le-cœur, mais il ne reste rien dans son estomac. Jack frotte son dos. Ses bras restent autour de ses épaules quand elle se redresse finalement. Il y a de l'horreur dans ses yeux, je me tourne et voit un groupe de nos ravisseurs se tenant derrière moi, comme s'ils attendaient poliment que nous ayons fini notre conversation.

Ils m'emmènent ensuite. Oh mon Dieu... ils m'emmènent.

oOo

_Ils dînaient ensemble... le premier repas qu'ils partageaient depuis des semaines. Jack avait délibérément fait la réservation dans le restaurant le plus cher qu'il connaissait. La nourriture était bonne, le vin était coûteux et Sam... elle était stupéfiante. La robe qu'elle portait était d'une teinte de bleu qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Elle adhérait aux douces courbes de son corps, éveillant les souvenirs de leur ancienne intimité. Jack ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Ou sourire bêtement était peut-être une meilleure description._

_« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Toi. Moi... tout, » répondit-il. « Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir une jambe cassée, des côtes brisées et une hémorragie interne. »_

_« Tu penses que c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici ? »_

_« J'espère que non. »_

_Sam se mordit la lèvre et prit une autre gorgée de vin. Elle voulait vraiment le croire. Les deux derniers mois avaient été horribles, même si elle n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer. Jack était devenu une si grande partie de sa vie que son absence avait été comme de perdre un membre. Son bref flirt avec Narim avait été une tentative d'alléger sa douleur personnelle. Elle avait trouvé ses attentions très flatteuses, et il n'y avait aucune question sur les émotions qu'il ressentait. Malgré cela, ses pensées ne s'étaient jamais éloignées très loin de son Colonel. Il faisait sans doute tout cela pour l'impressionner ce soir... Elle s'était presque évanouie quand il était arrivé pour l'emmener, avec sa chemise et sa cravate._

_« A la fin... tu m'as appelée Sara, » dit-elle._

_Une expression fugace de peine froissa les traits de Jack. Plus de secrets, s'était-elle dit. Elle devait savoir combien il tenait encore à son ex-femme. _

_« Je rêvais. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je pensais que j'étais en Irak. Je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec moi et j'ai présumé que c'était elle. »_

_« Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? »_

_« Sam..._

_« C'est important. Est-ce que tu es encore amoureux d'elle ? »_

_« Je... je pense à elle... et à Charlie... Ils étaient une si grande partie de ma vie. Oui, je crois que d'une certaine façon, je l'aime... mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Te rencontrer a mis un arrêt à cela. »_

_Ses doigts commencèrent à tripoter sa fourchette à dessert._

_« Je t'aime, Sam, » dit-il finalement, trouvant enfin le courage de la regarder. « Sara ne m'a pas donné une autre chance, toi, tu l'as fait. »_

_Il tendit sa main au-dessus de la table et lui prit la main. A son soulagement elle ne la retira pas. Il porta la main à ses lèvres et embrassa la paume. Sam s'appuya sur cette caresse. Cela lui avait manqué bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre._

_« Que dirais-tu si nous sautions le dessert ? » demanda-t-il. « J'ai quelque chose que je veux te montrer. »_

_Troublée, Sam le laissa la mener à l'extérieur du restaurant. Il conduisit un peu à l'extérieur de la ville et arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté. Elle le suivit comme il passait par-dessus une barrière. Où diable l'emmenait-il ? Ne réalisait-il pas qu'elle avait des talons aiguilles ? Il prit sa main alors qu'ils marchaient à travers un champ vers un petit groupe d'arbres. Sam n'était pas immunisée au romantisme de leur situation. C'était une belle nuit, claire et chaude. La lune était brillante, leur donnant assez de lumière pour choisir leur chemin à travers les arbres. Il y avait une clairière circulaire au milieu du bois. Jack étendit sa veste sur le sol et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe à côté d'elle, sa main toujours dans la sienne, sa tête relevée pour observer les étoiles._

_« C'était un des endroits préférés de Charlie, » expliqua-t-il. « Nous campions ici. Juste assez de place pour monter une tente et jouer au baseball. Tu vois cet arbre... ? »_

_« Oui, » répondit Sam._

_« Je l'ai marqué... Tu peux voir combien il a grandi. Charlie aimait cet arbre. Il en est presque tombé quand il a essayé de marquer son nom sur une des branches du haut. »_

_Jack souriait au souvenir. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas de photos. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Quand il voulait se relier à son fils, il venait simplement ici._

_« Je souhaiterais que tu l'aies connu, » ajouta-t-il après un instant. « Tu l'aurais aimé. Il était malin, pas comme moi. »_

_« Jack, pourquoi toi et Sara n'aviez-vous pas plus d'enfants ? »_

_C'était une question qui l'ennuyait. S'ils avaient eu plus d'un enfant, cela leur aurait peut-être donné plus de raison de rester ensemble... rendu la mort de Charlie un peu plus facile à supporter._

_« Parce que Charlie fut une erreur, » répondit-il. « Sara n'a jamais voulu d'enfant, et après que Charlie soit né... elle s'est assurée qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre accident. Le plus grand cadeau qu'elle m'ait jamais donné... et ce fut quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment voulu. »_

_Il parla doucement, mais Sam pouvait sentir la profonde tristesse dans sa voix. Elle serra sa main. Jack se pencha lentement vers elle. Le baiser fut très hésitant. Aucun d'eux ne voulait pousser trop loin, trop tôt. Ils se sourirent nerveusement en se séparant. Jack passa un doigt le long de son visage. « Merci, » souffla-t-il._

oOo

Il pleut à nouveau. Le sol se transforme rapidement en boue. Je peux la sentir s'infiltrer dans mes bottes alors qu'ils m'entraînent hors de la forêt. Nous marchons sur une grande plaine. Il y a littéralement des milliers de ces humanoïdes qui fourmillent. Ils ne semblent pas être organisés de quelle que façon que ce soit. Je peux voir des abris grossiers, bâtis hors de la forêt.

Il y a des montagnes à l'horizon, leur couleur ternie par la distance. Je me demande, encore, où nous sommes par rapport à la Porte des étoiles. C'est notre seule voie pour sortir d'ici. Moi, Sam, Jack, Teal'c... s'il est toujours en vie. Nous devons rentrer. Sam et Jack ont besoin de rentrer. Ils ont besoin d'être heureux ensemble. Dans toutes les autres réalités que nous avons visitées l'un ou les deux étaient mort. Dans celle-ci, ils devraient avoir la chance d'être ensemble pendant très, très longtemps.

Ils ne me font pas de mal tout d'abord. Je suis placé au milieu de ce que j'appellerais, librement, leur campement. Je suis debout devant leurs chefs. Pendant un moment, ils ne font rien sinon me regarder. Ca donne vraiment la chair de poule. L'un d'eux me sourit. Leurs dents... absolument celles d'un carnivore. Pendant que je me tiens là, un groupe escorte quelqu'un d'autre dans le cercle. Il se tient derrière moi et je jette un coup d'oeil subrepticement. Il est vieux. Les poils sur son corps sont gris et ses dents sont pourries. Je me rends compte que cela lui coûte toute son énergie pour se tenir debout. Les chefs parlent entre eux pendant un court moment. Si vous pouvez appeler leurs grognements un langage. Pas même mes capacités linguistiques ne peuvent leur donner un sens. Quand ils terminent, le vieillard hoche la tête une fois. Il semble étrangement serein... acceptant son destin.

Son destin... ils le mangent. Je suis écarté du chemin alors qu'ils se battent pour goûter sa chair. Au moins, Sam a attendu d'être revenue jusqu'à nous avant de vomir. Je n'ai pas cette chance. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour m'en empêcher. Enfin, je réussis à me redresser. Ils ont fini leur repas. Ils m'observent. Il n'y a nulle part où je puis m'enfuir. Pour chaque battement de mon coeur, ils s'avancent d'un pas.

Des mains parcourent mon corps. Je veux y échapper en me tortillant, mais j'ai peur. J'ai vu les contusions de Sam. Je ne peux pas encaisser la douleur comme elle. Elle a Jack pour l'apaiser et la guérir, j'ai... personne.

Ce n'est pas vrai, merde.

J'ai mes amis.

Je me débats un peu. Ils me brisent un bras. Mes cris semblent leur plaire et ils me ramènent. Est-ce tout ce qu'ils veulent ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ils nous testent d'une certaine façon. Moi, Sam, Jack. Il ne supportera pas cela. Je crois qu'ils devront le tuer. L'idée me rend malade. Que fera Sam ?

Ils doivent croire que je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de gardes. Quand Teal'c apparaît soudain des broussailles, ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour l'arrêter. De plus... il a réussi à conserver un zat.

oOo

_Elle portait une simple robe blanche, qui atteignait ses chevilles et elle portait un bouquet de lilas blancs. Jack sentit sa respiration s'étrangler dans sa gorge quand il la vit. Il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour la décrire. Elle était magnifique. Il la prit par la main et la guida à travers le jardin, vers le prêtre qui attendait pour les marier._

_C'était une cérémonie intime. Ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de quelque chose d'élaborée. Seulement eux et deux témoins. Janet s'était tenue aux côtés de Sam, le Général Hammond s'était porté volontaire pour être le témoin de Jack. Cela avait été un entretien que Jack avait appréhendé. Bien sûr, la relation aurait pu rester secrète, mais en fin de compte, Hammond l'aurait découverte. Le Général n'était pas stupide après tout._

_Lui et Sam avaient subi tant de choses au cours des mois passés que Jack ressentait le besoin d'officialiser leur relation. Sam avait dit oui, sans hésitation. Son acceptation l'avait presque fait s'évanouir. Après toutes les choses qu'il lui avait fait subir... et ici, ils étaient. Pour être mariés. Il glissa une alliance simple sur son doigt, énonçant les mots d'éternité. Cela semblait simplement si... si normal. Sam rougit adorablement, lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait devant Hammond. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, le Général souriait largement comme un père fier._

_Sam caressa la bague qui maintenant ornait sa main gauche. Jack surprit l'action et sourit pour lui-même. Ils avaient fait ce qu'il fallait. Il était plus sûr de cela qu'il ne l'avait été pour n'importe quoi d'autre de toute sa vie. Cette femme magnifique était sienne, pensa-t-il. Pour toujours._

_Ils dirent leur au revoir à Janet et au Général Hammond, et rentrèrent à la maison. Une fin calme pour un jour calme. Aucun d'eux ne voulait rien d'autre._

_« Alors où allons-nous aller en lune de miel ? » demanda Sam, alors que Jack débouchait le champagne._

_« Maui, » répondit Jack, remplissant deux verres._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Belles plages... et tu pourras porter ce minuscule bikini que tu croyais avoir caché dans l'armoire._

_Il lui lança un regard qui contenait un soupçon de timidité dans sa concupiscence. Sam se sentir rougir._

_« Tu n'es rien qu'un vieil obsédé, Jack O'Neill. »_

_« Et comment ! »_

_« Tu portes ton speedo à Maui et nous disons marché conclu. »_

_« Et si nous ne portions rien du tout ? »_

_La conversation s'arrêta à ce point-là._

_« Je souhaite que Danny et Teal'c aient pu être là, » soupira Jack._

_« Si tu avais pu attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent... » taquina-t-elle._

_« Nope. »_

_Il avait été absolument ferme sur ce point, voulant être marié avant que son congé maladie ne soit terminé. Sam n'avait pas tellement été ennuyée par le manque de cérémonie. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était en très bons termes avec sa famille. Elle savait que tout ce dont elle et Jack avaient vraiment besoin était l'un l'autre._

_« Alors quand allons-nous leur dire ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Je ne sais pas. Je veux d'abord m'habituer à cette idée moi-même... Madame O'Neill. »_

_« Hé, c'est toujours Carter... tu te rappelles ? »_

_« Pas pour moi, non. »_

_Elle se blottit davantage contre lui, aimant le ton possessif de sa voix. Ils devaient mettre de l'ordre à beaucoup de choses avant de le faire savoir aux autres. Cette relation était toujours interdite et, bien qu'ils aient la bénédiction de Hammond, il y en aurait à la base qui ne serait pas aussi clément. Elle était certaine que Daniel savait qu'elle et Jack étaient ensemble. Après tout, il était un garçon intelligent, il avait dû le deviner maintenant._

_« Je t'aime, » lui murmura Jack._

_Sam sourit à son mari, sachant qu'elle ne se fatiguerait jamais d'entendre ces mots._

_« Je t'aime aussi, mon Colonel, » lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire._

oOo

Ils atteignirent la clairière avant nous. Jack et Sam étaient tous les deux sur leurs pieds, dos contre dos... prêts à mourir ensemble. Voici la façon dont ils voudraient mourir... Si Teal'c et moi n'étions pas ici pour leur sauver les fesses. Eh bien, Teal'c, si je suis honnête. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose avec un bras cassé. Ai-je mentionné combien ça fait mal ?

Ils combattent ensemble. C'est un spectacle incroyable... presque comme s'ils peuvent lire les pensées de l'autre. Ils n'ont même pas besoin de se regarder. Avant que je ne connaisse leur secret, j'aurais dit que c'était le résultat de leur entraînement militaire. Maintenant ? Je m'imagine des choses dans chaque mouvement qu'ils font. Suis-je triste ? Probablement. Est-ce que ça me dérange ? Non !

Teal'c attend seulement quelques secondes avant de charger pour les aider. Puis nous courons. Nous courons. Ensemble. Sam m'aide quand j'ai des problèmes d'équilibre. Teal'c est devant, Jack surveille nos arrières. Nous sommes une équipe. Peu importe que deux de nous aient une relation. Ca n'avait jamais eu d'importance avant et ça n'en a pas maintenant. Je sais que nous mourrions tous les uns pour les autres. Plutôt rassurant quand vous êtes contre le mur. Hammond a fait ce qu'il fallait faire quand il a refusé de les séparer. Comment autrement pourrions-nous être SG1 ? Si nous mourons, nous mourrons ensemble. Si nous vivons... alors nous irons en ville et nous nous amuserons.

oOo

Je souhaite que nous puissions oublier. Je souhaite que nous puissions revenir en arrière, mais aucun de nous ne peut faire cela. Nous n'aurions pas dû voir les choses que nous avons vues.

Alors que je regarde mes amis, je pense à la dernière fois que nous étions ensemble dans cette maison, cela avait été un moment heureux. Nos positions sont presque les mêmes. Moi et Janet sur les fauteuils, Teal'c près de la porte, Sam et Jack... pelotonnés ensemble sur le canapé. La tête de Sam sur son giron et il caresse ses cheveux. Je sais que je suis témoin de quelque chose de très spécial et je suis fier qu'ils m'aient enfin inclus dans leur cercle d'amour. Bien que je ne sache toujours pas pourquoi ils choisissent de garder leur relation si discrète. Je pense que c'était plus que la peur de la cour martiale. Ils étaient tous les deux effrayés du 'pour toujours' et de ce que cela entraîne. J'aurais pu leur dire. La peur ne signifie rien quand vous êtes avec la personne que vous aimez vraiment... après tout... je devrais le savoir.

Apparemment, Sam a avoué à Jacob après qu'il ait fusionné avec Selmac... d'où le fait que Jack l'appelle Papa ! Je suppose qu'elle le devait pour plus d'une raison. Selmac avait fait certaines suggestions concernant Martouf.

Je me demande où leur relation mènera au bout du compte. Pour une raison ou une autre, je vois Jack avec des enfants, beaucoup d'enfants. Je ne sais pas comment se sent Sam sur ce sujet. Ca doit être quelque chose dont ils ont parlé. Je veux dire, elle est géniale avec Cassie, mais le bon truc avec les enfants des autres est que vous pouvez toujours les rendre. De plus, je veux être Tonton Danny.

Il n'est pas tard, mais nous nous excusons. Je ne dormirai pas dans la chambre d'ami cette nuit. Janet va nous conduire, Teal'c et moi, à la maison. Nous ne sommes pas désirés ici cette nuit. Dehors, nous nous arrêtons et regardons en arrière vers la maison. Seule une lumière est allumée. Pendant un bref instant, nous voyons leurs silhouettes par la fenêtre. Il embrasse la paume de la main de Sam, puis son front, puis le creux de son cou. Nous ne devrions pas regarder ceci, mais nous regardons.

Elle lève ses bras et il enlève son pull-over. Sam déboutonne sa chemise et repousse le tissu de ses épaules. Ils se touchent l'un l'autre, la caresse familière des amoureux et des amis. Je vois la tête de Sam tomber en arrière alors qu'il embrasse sa poitrine. Je peux imaginer le bruit qu'elle fait... le bruit que Share faisait.

Janet touche ma manche. Il est temps de partir. Je jette un coup d'oeil en arrière. Jack embrasse Sam une fois, avant de la soulever dans ses bras et ils sortent de la vue.

A côté de moi, Janet soupire. Je me tourne et la regarde. Il y a une étrange expression sur son visage.

« Janet ? » questionnai-je.

« Rien... je crois que je suis un peu jalouse. »

« Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. »

Nous ne disons rien de plus... nous nous éloignons simplement dans la nuit. Jack et Sam ? Je crois que nous avons une assez bonne idée de ce qu'ils font.

The end.

_Note : Voilà. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un p'tit feedback ? _


End file.
